This is a Bad Dream
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2012. One-shot. Sin que se diera cuenta se había enamorado de ella, Lenalee, y sin que pudiera hacer nada se iba a casar con su mejor amigo, Lavi. Pero aunque para él fuera como un mal sueño, sonreía, porque era masoquista y por la felicidad de ambos. ¡Reviews Please! ¡Fanfic No. 1!


**¡Hola, queridos lectores!**

Aquí me tienen -otra vez- con una reedición -otra vez- de ésta historia.

Lo que pasa es que en la reedición pasada, noté que había todavía faltas de ortografía, específicamente con los puntos finales. u.u'''

Nunca acostumbré a ponerlos, hasta apenas hace poco, y pues por eso la reedición.

En fin, pues muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron éste fanfic en su forma original, luego en la reedición, y si hay alguien ahorita pues igual.

Ésta historia fue la primera que escribí en toda mi vida, y pues hay mucho cariño, por eso espero que a ustedes le guste. Oh, por cierto, atiné a cambiarle el nombre. XD

**Aclaraciones:** -Man ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Agradecimientos:** GRavity-San, darky-OwO, Andree H, Kuchiki YAmiko, Quin Rose, Sans Couleur, Roshio Asakura, Ghoul girl, dara15, Akari-Cross, katy14, DarkinocensDLT & Lexi.

Y si justo ahora alguien está leyendo esto, pues... ¡Obvichi que más Reviews! :D

* * *

** ~This is a Bad Dream~**

Ése día las campanas de la Orden Oscura no paraban de sonar. Hacían vibrar cada oscuro rincón de aquélla inmensa torre, ensordecían a quien se encontrara demasiado cerca, y a él… a él sólo le restregaban su desdicha. Pero sonreía, porque aunque no fuera él la persona que estuviera frente a ése altar, sin duda ella sería inmensamente feliz.

La guerra era el principal escenario de los Exorcistas, peleando sangrientas batallas y sufriendo nuevas heridas en cada una. Era realmente triste ver cómo la _Inocencia_ escogía a jóvenes para que fueran sus portadores; impidiéndoles vivir una vida tranquila como la de cualquier adolescente, arrancándolos de su hogar y su familia.

Una muestra clara de ello había sido la misma Lenalee Lee: primeramente sus padres eran asesinados por un Akuma, y después la Congregación la obligaba a convertirse en Exorcista separándola de su hermano Komui Lee. La única luz que la mantuvo viva fue el reencontrarse con él, y Dios se lo había concedido cuando el mayor se convirtió en Supervisor.

Ella odiaba a la Orden, pero teniendo a su hermano allí, pudo acostumbrarse a llamar a ése lugar "su hogar".

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Allen acomodó el elegante nudo de su traje de gala mientras se miraba nuevamente en el espejo. Las facciones de niño con las que había ingresado a la Orden se habían esfumado, y sin darse cuenta, su físico había pasado a ser el de un apuesto adolescente maduro.

–Vamos, Timcanpy– le habló a su golem, tomándolo entre sus manos.

Lentamente salió de su habitación, recorriendo uno de los tantos pasillos. Poco a poco su mirada se afiló, mientras su ceño también se arrugaba.

Recordar el inició de "eso" le era molesto.

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

A tan sólo unos meses, posiblemente 18 o más de su llegada, Lavi comenzó a pretender seriamente a Lenalee; y tanto había sido su esfuerzo que consiguió establecer una relación con ella en poco tiempo. Sus primeros encuentros eran a escondidas de todos, inclusive de él, pero para él como mejor amigo de ambos no pasaban desapercibidas las miradas y gestos que se realizaban.

Un día, finalmente no lo escondieron más y Komui recibió la impactante noticia. Ése día fue considerado como una masacre por todos los Buscadores que resultaron con fracturas "leves" debido a la horda de Komurines que se desplegaron por la torre. Y la ironía fue que su consuelo había sido el otro Demonio de la Orden Oscura: Yuu Kanda.

–¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MI LINDA Y DULCE LENALEE-CHAN ESTÉ CON UN PULPO COMO ÉSE!– vociferó el Supervisor, montado sobre su más reciente Komurin XXX-Z mientras cargaba una bazooka.

–¡Detente, nii-san!– chilló Lenalee.

–¡Nooo, ¿dónde está ése pulpo pelirrojo?– exclamó dramáticamente, lanzando pulpo-cohetes hacia todas las direcciones posibles, y atinándole a más de uno.

–¡Komui, no hice nada!– se defendió el pelirrojo, saliendo de su escondite.

–¡Ajá, ahí estás!– lo señaló, disparándole. Lavi al no llevar su _Inocencia_ apenas pudo esquivar los primeros cohetes, pero los segundos terminaron dándole, dejándolo con un gracioso atuendo de pulpo.

–¡Nii-san!– gruñó la pelinegra, activando sus _Dark Boots_ –*_¡Enbu Kirikaze!_–

Como si la fresca brisa de un tornado soplara, todos los Komurines salieron volando fuera del recinto oscuro, dejando a su creador debajo de los escombros de la torre.

–¡Lenalee-chan ya no me quiere!– chilló cual magdalena mojando el suelo. Inmediatamente Reever entró en acción amarrando al Supervisor mientras le alegaba sobre el montón de documentos por firmar.

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Sonrió apenas divertido al recordar aquella escena; aunque daba miedo algunas veces, Komui sí sabía cómo alejar los pensamientos de guerra de las mentes de todos los habitantes de la Orden.

Dobló la esquina del pasillo, encontrándose con sus amigos: Krory y el General Tiedoll lloraban a mares mientras que Chaoji intentaba pararlos en vano, Miranda y Marie conversaban calmados, y finalmente Kanda permanecía cruzado de brazos a metros de todos.

–¡Finalmente llegas, Allen-kun!– exclamó Miranda, percatándose de su presencia. Kanda situó su fría mirada en él, examinándolo.

–Tsk, Moyashi– bufó.

–¡¿Eeeh, qué te pasa, Bakanda?– refunfuñó mirándolo con malos ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos una vena palpitó por su frente al no encontrar respuesta –¡Hmp!... Y díganme, ¿Bookman no piensa asistir?–

–No lo creo– contestó Marie –Tuvo varios problemas con Lavi–

–Es verdad, nunca lo había visto tan enojado– afirmó la alemana, sin conocer el porqué de su enojo.

Bookman no había aprobado la decisión de su aprendiz, y de hecho, la había calificado como una traición al Clan de los Bookman.

–Bien, no perdamos más tiempo– les indicó el General –Vamos–

Tan sólo al entrar se podía observar la cantidad de personas que habían asistido, inclusive personal de la Rama Asiática y Norteamericana se encontraban allí.

Allen llevó la mirada al frente observando a su amigo crispado de los nervios. Él también lo estaba, no podía ni siquiera intentar negarlo.

La marcha nupcial, cortesía de Marie, se hizo de presencia acompañando a la joven dama que entraba con elegancia a la capilla. Todos voltearon a verla, la mayoría sonrojándose y comentando por lo bajo la belleza de la Exorcista.

–¡Oigan, pulpos pervertidos!– alzó la voz Komui –¡No miren así a mi preciosa Lenalee… ni siquiera tú, pulpo pelirrojo!–

–Supervisor…– se lamentó Reever, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón –¡Lo encontré!– vitoreó colocando cinta adhesiva en la boca del chino.

–"_Nii-san…"_– pensó avergonzada la menor.

Él no hizo por disimular su mirada, ella simplemente se veía perfecta, como las musas de las que tanto hablaba su maestro Cross Marian. Pero aún con tanta belleza, no podía evitar sentir una daga en su pecho con cada paso que ella daba.

Sin más qué hacer la misa comenzó.

Él no escuchaba, tan sólo imitaba lo que los demás hacían y balbuceaba lo que los demás decían. Al menos así era hasta que finalmente llegaron al punto crítico: Los votos.

–"_Si alguien conoce una razón por la cual ésta pareja no deba contraer nupcias, que hable ahora"–_ recitó el Sacerdote.

Sus sentidos se alteraron de sobremanera, todo él comenzó a temblar ligeramente, mientras su mano comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco. Estaba a punto de levantarla frente a todos, pero un fuerte agarre se lo impidió, Kanda lo había detenido.

–"_No habiendo obstante, entonces los declaro marido y mujer"–_

Todos se levantaron aplaudiéndoles al mismo tiempo que las campanas comenzaban a sonar. Sus ojos grises miraron con frustración cómo su mejor amigo la besaba, algo tímidos los dos.

Yuu se levantó de su asiento mirando fijamente al albino, él ciertamente no tenía la obligación de intervenir, pero también estaba consciente del alboroto que causaría y del problema que le ocasionaría a Lenalee.

Allen escuchó con desgano a Miranda que le indicaba fueran al comedor, seguramente Jerry se habría encargado de preparar todo un festín, pero… no estaba de ánimos para eso. Krory sin embargo lo tomó del brazo jalándolo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Finalmente, estando allí, los observó bailando con total alegría desde lejos. Él sonrió ampliamente sin poder evitarlo, porque era masoquista. Lenalee lucía más sonriente que cualquier otro día, y eso en alguna parte de su mente y su destrozado corazón, lo alegraba.

Sin que nadie lo notara, salvo Kanda que percibía todo, se levantó de su lugar regresando al laberinto de pasillos fuera del comedor. Timcanpy salió del bolsillo de su chaleco, revoloteándole alrededor de la cabeza, preocupado por él.

El golem abrió la boca, revelando sus grandes colmillos, al mismo tiempo que reproducía una grabación:

–"_Allen-kun, siempre seremos amigos, ¿vale?"–_

–Basta, Tim– le pidió con la cabeza gacha y la voz entrecortada.

La puerta de su habitación emitió un chirrido al cerrarse tras de él. Estaba en completa oscuridad, pero la tenue luz de la luna colándose por una pequeña ventana, le permitía distinguir el gran cuadro colgado en una de las paredes. Un bufón en la noche roja cargando un ataúd.

Era como salido de un mal sueño.

–¿Un mal sueño, eh?... Jeh, ahora mismo tengo uno– murmuró cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo. Una fina lágrima traicionera cayó sobre la almohada, acompañando el eco de la última oración.


End file.
